<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe things aren't always like they seem? by aintIright</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770300">Maybe things aren't always like they seem?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintIright/pseuds/aintIright'>aintIright</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Immortal Sorenson Sibling Guide [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Matter of Life and Death, Minor Bracken/Kendra Sorenson, Other, Prompt Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:00:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintIright/pseuds/aintIright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Many people can just guess about everything. How is it after life? Is Death a person? Do we all live in a simulation? What if behind the mirror there's another person and you can't pass through because they're blocking you. </p><p>At least I know how it is after life tho.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Immortal Sorenson Sibling Guide [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maybe things aren't always like they seem?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a Sorenson Sibling fanfic that I quite frankly never heard of before. It's an original work, don't copy blah blah blah. Hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All I remember was coldness and darkness, nothing more. I don't even know what happened, is this a dream? Am I dreaming? Am I floating or am I not? I don't know anything anymore. Am I dead? No, no way. Or am I?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I abruptly shot up couphing water out of my lungs frantically. My head was dizzy and I was shaking. After a fit of another coughs I managed to start relaxing. </p><p>"Oh my god, oh my god, wha-what happened... What happened..."</p><p>I started murmuring. Then something hit me. I looked around. Woah... I was in a... Very, very huge puddle of clean water with some glowing flowers that looked like mini roses on the water. The water was slightly glowing too, it was placed in a somehow nice and light cave with light gold patterns on it. I stood up and... Wait, where is Lilliane? </p><p>"Lilly? Liane!"</p><p>I started searching for my younger sister quickly, I was scared, what if something happened. I ran harldy out of the puddle just to see that I was alone. I started searching in the mini cave, calling her name. My heart was pounding in my chest and I felt sick. Where am I, where is Liane and what happened? I was just about to run out of the cave when I heard someone choking? on water. I turned around very quickly, just to see Lianne wet, in the clear puddle. She tried to catch breath, I ran to her quickly and kneeled down helping her cough the water out. </p><p>"What ha-happened?" She asked brushing back her jet black hair. Her cheeks were pale, what was the most weird thing since she was just choking. </p><p>"You tell me! You weren't even here a while ago!"</p><p>"What do you mean I wasn't here! Then how did we—" she cut off and stood up very, very quickly just for her to sway on her legs, I catched her and dragged her out of the puddle. "Where are we? Where the hell are we?" Her piercing blue eyes looked into my sku blue ones. They were just as terrified as mine. I shook my head.</p><p>"I have no idea" I breathed out. </p><p>We just sat there for a couple of minutes. I don't know what were we expecting a kidnaper to come for us? The weird thing tho was this place, if someone would want to kidnap us, would he bring us to a place like this? </p><p>"Liam" </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"What do- what do you think happened?"</p><p>I looked into the distance avoiding her gaze. I gulped.</p><p>"I honestly don't know. All I remember is... Some blurry... I don't know, things from the past."</p><p>That was right. I god horrified, I didn't remember anything from my life except from my sister and Mom. All I remembered about my mom was that she was a tall, black haired woman with blue eyes. </p><p>Lila made wide eyes.</p><p>"Why don't I remember anything?"</p><p>I- I don't know. I didn't tell her that. </p><p>I remember some things, some meaningless things in my life, like some conversations but nothing more. Just then hit me, the freshness in here. The wind was so fresh and smooth, more fresh than in the mountains. I could feel the scent of the fresh water, green and beautiful plants that were amazingly cared for, even the wet rocks. The delicate, chilly wind let me take more oxygen in my lungs and my skin was almost freezing with the pleasure of the beautiful air. I gasped. </p><p>"So fresh in here"</p><p>Lila seemed to noticed because her eyes were more blissed than scared now, although you could see the suspicion in her eyes. Then we heard something I didn't think we would hear.</p><p>"Your it!"</p><p>Shouted a young male voice. I stiffened. After that came an immediate response.</p><p>"Hey! Give that back!"</p><p>And then there were footsteps, quick footsteps. My heart stopped a race and I glanced at my younger sister, someone was running here. We didn't have nowhere to find. But it was too late to hide, just in the place where was a big entrance to the cave that was filling the cave with chilly light sun, ran in a young boy, firstly I couldn't see him because he I was facing the sun, but then he stepped into view. He had dark brown thick hair, dark brown eyes and creamy skin. He was about my height with a moron shirt and dark jeans. His hair was thrown around from the light wind and running and in his eyes glistened amusement and mischief. He looked harmless. In his left hand he was clinging to a very large and old book, like from the ancient Greeks, and was panting a little bit.</p><p>Then he noticed us. He abruptly stopped just to look at us curiously and then turned around to shout someone's name.</p><p>"Kendra!" He yelled receiving a snarky remark.</p><p>"I'm right behind you, you don't need to shout"</p><p>And a rather average height girl came into the view, she looked similar to the boy next to her, she had a little bit lighter hair, similar features and the same brown eyes. Her hair was freely resting on her shoulders and her bangs were messed up, probably after running after the boy. She had an annoyed but loving look on her face and snached the book from the boys hands recievieng from him a snicker. She was about to turn around when she noticed us. Irritation left her eyes, now her gaze was gentle. She made a couple steps forward.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Kendra, but you may know me as Life"</p><p>Life? I took a step back. What? </p><p>My sister looked overly curious.</p><p>"Life?" She asked?</p><p>The boy spoke up.</p><p>"That's not how you introduce yourself Kendra, next time I'll get Bracken to teach you lessons on how to properly introduce yourself. I'm sure he'd love to give you some lessons, wouldn't he?" He asked mockingly. Kendra flushed a little bit but ignored her brother. </p><p>"Do you know what happened?" She continued to speak. I shook my head.</p><p>"No not really"</p><p>"You died" Announced the boy. I what? My head shot towards his face. Though he didn't look as cheerful as a while ago, he didn't look somehow sad. Is he crazy?</p><p>"Are you crazy?" I asked.</p><p>He didn't respond. Though his sister shot him a glare and spoke to us.</p><p>"He isn't. I'm sure you would want to know what happened?"</p><p>I let my curiosity win.</p><p>"Yes, yes I would"</p><p>A bright smile creeped up on her face.</p><p>"Then we should take it to a better place, shall we?"</p><p>Her brother mimicked her sentence while she was talking, probably was thinking that she was overly formal. It coused my mouth to twitch a little. </p><p>Kendra rolled her eyes. Did she knew what he was doing? Wow. And the she pointed the entrance.</p><p>"Go first, you're all wet, we need to get you clothes"</p><p>She said before walking out. I forgot that indeedz we are wet. </p><p>We made our way carefully after the brunette.</p><p>"Where is the boy?"</p><p>Asked Lilliane unsurely, I don't know if it was either to me, so quietly so that nobody would hear or to Kendra but quietly since she can be shy. </p><p>I looked around. I didn't even noticed when he disappeared.</p><p>Apparently she somehow heard her and without turning to us.</p><p>"Probably doing whatever an annoying brother would do"</p><p>And then we went out and the view was breathtaking</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>